Gone with the Light
by WhiteI
Summary: Lightningkit has been tricked into a rogue encampment by her siblings. Many moons later, she is told of how she got into the rogue encampment. For the full summary, check my profile!
1. Prologue and Alliegences

**N/A: I do not own warriors...but I do own this whole story...everything except for the whole Warrior idea, which goes to Erin, Hunter.**

**_01.06.08: _N/A: **Chapters 1-3 still need to be revised; the Prologue too.

* * *

Gone with the Light

Alliances

Airclan:

Leader: Spottedstar-A black pelted she-cat with white spots-Apprentice: Firepaw

Deputy: Scorchfur-A red pelted tom with black streaks

Medicine cat: Tornleaf-A blue-green pelted tom-apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Spiderheart-A black pelted tom, with white lines down his legs.

Frostmask-A frosty white pelted she-cat-Apprentice: Nightpaw

Silvertail-a silver pelted she-cat-Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Shadoweye-A black pelted tom with a significant white tail

Flowerstorm- A tabby brown she-cat with black paws-Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw-a yellow pelted tom

Firepaw- an orange pelted tom

Tigerpaw- a tabby orange pelted tom

Nightpaw-A black pelted she-cat

Dawnpaw-a grey-blue pelted she-cat

Queens:

Mosswind-A tabby blue she-cat

Kits:

Lightningkit-a bright yellow with black striped she-cat

Forestkit-a black pelted tom with white splotches

Aspenkit- a brown pelted tom, with black hind-legs

Elders:

Pinefur- an old grey pelted tom

Rogues:

Sniffers-A black pelted tom. Seems to be the leader.

Rock-A stale grey pelted tom. Seems to be the deputy.

Titan-An orange, black, and white calico

Ebony-A total black she-cat, with piercing yellow eyes

Moss-A light grey pelted she-cat

Gala-A small blue-grey pelted she-cat. Seems to an apprentice

Dusty-A brown-grey tabby, with an old structure.

Star-A black pelted she-cat, with white spots.

Silent-an old brown, white, and black calico.

Prologue

A small yellow kit ran around the nursery. She could smell the sweet, milky scent that made her stomach ache for milk. She had loved milk more then any kit in her own opinion, but she did despise her siblings, Forestkit and Aspenkit. They always hogged up the milk, and never played with her.

She sniffed around, and padded outside. She saw her brothers playing, Kill the Rogue. Personally, she didn't mind rogues, but her mother always meowed to be careful. She padded silently up to her siblings.

"Can I play?" she squeaked. She looked at them with angelic cat eyes.

"No! This is a two-cat, tom fight, Lightningkit!" The littlest meowed. He glanced at the other kit next to him.

"What Aspenkit meowed!" The other kit meowed boldly. Aspenkit nodded.

Lightningkit padded away sadly. She entered the nursery, and once again, the sweet smell surrounded her.

"Mom?" She meowed. A blue tabby padded towards the little kit.

"What is it? Did Forestkit do something?" The blue tabby asked.

"No…Aspenkit did, Mosswind!" Lightningkit squeaked, apparently scared of meowing the truth. Mosswind started grooming Lightningkit softly.

"What'd he do?" Mosswind meowed through a mouthful of fur.

"He wouldn't let me play Kill the Rogue!" She purred. Mosswind looked up at Lightningkit.

"Well, they're just stubborn!" She chuckled. Lightningkit looked at her mom.

"Will I ever become friends with Aspenkit and Forestkit?" She asked.

"I don't know…it's what you and you brothers do" Mosswind meowed calming Lightningkit down.

Aspenkit jumped at Forestkit. He tackled the bigger kit down. Forestkit rolled over, and Aspenkit was on the floor.

"1…2…3!" Forestkit meowed, "I win!"

Aspenkit grumbled, and stalked off. Forestkit followed him.

"We should do something about Lightningkit…" One of the kits meowed softly. The other glanced at him.

"I know the perfect plan!" The other meowed, "You know those rogues living across the river…"

Lightningkit curled up near Mosswind, with Aspenkit next to her. She smacked her lips, as the last bit of milk taste vanished from her.

She looked at Aspenkit, and growled, "Stubborn little kits"

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Lightningkit opened her eyes; she heard the soft patter of rain. She could smell the rain's stench interfering with the nurseries. She got up, and looked around for her siblings. She padded outside, and bumped into Aspenkit.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aspenkit yowled, "Oh, it's just you…"

"Stop being mean!" Lightningkit snapped. Forest kit interfered with the argument.

"I know you've always wanted to meet rogues, would you like to see some?" Forestkit meowed. He had always known that Lightningkit had always wanted to see a rogue, but he also knew her weakness, her stupidity.

"Sure!" She meowed, not knowing of her siblings sinister plan.

Aspenkit wiggled his rear, and jumped onto a small stone above the river. Lightningkit looked at the river, its movement calm and peaceful. She could still hear the rain above, and a chilling wind blew across her face.

"Only a little bit more!" Forestkit meowed, as he jumped to the other side of the river.

Though Lightningkit was curious, she hated water, and blue colored things. She softly put her paw on the first stone. It jiggled around, and Lightningkit jumped to the next one.

Aspenkit jumped to the other side followed by Lightningkit.

"You go ahead, we'll be at the rear" Forestkit meowed, with a hint of evil.

Lightningkit padded up to a huge tree surrounded by bushes, and smaller trees. She gasped, as she saw cats huddled up inside the tree.

Suddenly, Aspenkit and Forestkit, pushed her right into the middle of the clearing. They both ran towards the river.

"We've got to break the rocks!" Aspenkit meowed panting heavily. Thunder crashed nearby, and a jagged piece of electricity hit the ground far away.

Forestkit jumped towards the rocks, and broke the first one. They had artificially made these with logs and pebbles. Aspenkit broke the third one.

"Forestkit! Help!" Aspenkit yowled, as he noticed that he was stuck on the second stone. He saw the river water rising higher and higher.

Forestkit gathered up the courage, and tried to jumped onto the second stone. _'Wait! I'll be trapped too if I go on that stone! Maybe I should let him drown anyways. He was always weak, and I'll get more milk with no other siblings' _Forestkit thought, and with a smirk, he padded away into the green forest, leaving his brother to die.

Lightningkit padded back slowly, and hoped no cat had seen her. She exited luckily, and headed for the river.

She skidded to a stop, and saw Aspenkit clinging for his life on the stone. Lightningkit jumped towards him, but was too late. Aspenkit let go, and flowed down the river drowning.

Lightningkit swam harder trying to catch up to Aspenkit, but lost her energy. She felt the coldness of the water flow around her, and she closed her eyes waiting for death to come.

A small cat jumped in the river, and swam around obviously looking for something of importance. The cat popped her head out of the river, and swam back in.

She finally found the body of a yellow cat, and she swam towards it. She clenched her teeth around the she-cat's scruff, and she swam out of the river.

Forestkit headed back to Airclan. He knew what he would tell Mosswind, and the Airclan would mention him hero.

* * *

**N/A: I bet you're wondering how this'll work eh? Well R&R, and wait for the next update, coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hero

**N/A: Sorry for the late update! Busy, busy, busy! I just want to say that I own everything except for the story concept and stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hero

Forestkit padded in the camp. He sniffed the air, and bounded towards his mother.

"Where are Aspenkit and Lightningkit?" She asked, digging up a mouse from the fresh kill pile. She looked at him.

"Well…we were just looking around the border around the camp, when a rogue stole Lightningkit and Aspenkit! I did my duty, and tried to save them! So I fought the rogue, and defeated it! Then another rogue came, and stole them! I caught up with the other rogue, and attacked it…but it was too late, she had dumped Lightningkit and Aspenkit in the river. I jumped in to save them, but I couldn't swim hard enough. I caught Lightningkit's scruff, but the current was too hard, and I had to let go, or else you wouldn't have anymore in your litter" Forestkit explained, looking innocently at his mother.

"You…killed a full grown rogue?" She meowed in surprise. _'Just as I thought, she believes me!'_ Forestkit thought.

"Yes…" Forestkit meowed.

"Well then, you better tell Spottedstar!" Mosswind exclaimed.

So Forestkit padded towards the leaders den. He padded up the mossy rocks, and wavered through the clamoring wave of warriors and patrols. He managed to get to the entrance of his leader's den. He entered the blue rock formation, and dipped his head.

"Yes, what is it?" Spottedstar meowed in her gentle, soothing voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," He meowed. He told her the whole "Incident".

"Really?" Spottedstar meowed, "I've never seen a kit fight a rogue and win! Still, sad for Lightningkit and Aspenkit…" Forestkit purred in honor…or lying honor.

Spottedstar padded out of her den, the green moss was pushed away. She stood on the tallest rock covered in moss.

"Cats of all ages! I have an important announcement to make!" She yowled through the clan. Two warriors poked their heads out of a hollow in the tree.

Forestkit glanced at his leader.

'_She can't be a true leader…she's too gullible…' _The black kit thought eagerly waiting for attention.

A group of apprentices padded out of a rock formation with a hole carved in it. It was covered in moss, fetched by the apprentices of dawn (Their apprentice ancestors), to camouflage with the forest.

Tornleaf and Dawnpaw poked their heads out of a small burrow. It used to be a badger's hole, but the warriors extinguished it. Dawnpaw sat down next to Swiftpaw.

The kits and queens padded out of the nursery. They all huddled together.

More warriors joined the crowd.

Spottedstar opened her mouth to speak.

"We have a very special kit here in our clan!" She meowed. Forestkit hopped next to her.

Spottedstar told the clan the story, and most believed it was real for the leader did.

Swiftpaw meowed, "That's impossible! No kit can kill a rogue! It's just not right…he…must've had help!"

A small ripple of agreement flowed through the crowd, but some glared at Swiftpaw.

Dawnpaw squirmed, as some eyes were set on her. Were they thinking she and Swiftpaw were closer then friends or something? Or that she must have something to do with what Swiftpaw meowed? She thought.

Spottedstar watched Forestkit hiss softly.

Forestkit growled softly, "Should've known he would cause trouble…"

Spottedstar quieted the crowed, and let Forestkit speak.

"I did do all of that! I've even begun studying apprentices train! And overheard what warriors have meowed! I know how to defend myself!" He meowed boldly.

Swiftpaw glanced at him.

"Then show us!" He meowed.

Forestkit frowned. He didn't want to fight an apprentice, but he would have too.

A small yellow kit opened her eyes. She blinked, and saw a blue-grey she-cat prodding her.

"Where am I? I…I can only remember my name…I think…Lightningkit was it?" She asked the she-cat.

The she-cat glanced at her.

"Uh…I wouldn't know…" She meowed.

* * *

**N/A: Anyways here is the cliff of a lifetime...maybe not, but whatever! The next chapter is moving about two years or so. Lightningkit is now a warrior...or Rogue warrior...in the next chapter! Reviews if you will!**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering More

**N/A: It's been eleven moons since the last chapter! So just telling all you readers!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remembering more 

A yellow pelted she-cat pounced on a small, plump grey mouse. The mouse dodged the attack, and ran for shelter in a hole. The yellow she-cat leapt in front of the mouse, and put her paw on its tiny tail. The mouse squirmed until it was bitten on the neck. It gave one more spaz, and dropped dead.

"Lightningstorm! You're late for our meeting!" A cat yowled from afar. Lightningstorm glanced up, with a mouse dangling from her mouth.

A black pelted she-cat sprinted through the forest. She stopped abruptly in front of Lightningstorm.

"Sorry, I just caught this mouse!" Lightningstorm meowed to the other she-cat.

"Well, if Sniffers finds out that we're both missing, we'll both be crowfood!" The other she-cat meowed, "Come on!"

Lightningstorm took off with the mouse dangling in her mouth.

Sniffers, a black pelted tom, leapt onto a sturdy branch. His piercing yellow eyes set on each individual cat. He started to open his mouth, when Lightningstorm sprinted in.

"You're late! And you too, Ebony!" He yowled. Lightningstorm stared at the ground, and Ebony did the same.

"But no worry!" Sniffers meowed. He sat down on the branch.

"Our recon scout, Titan, has overheard that Airclan is going to ambush us! We need to set up some priority defenses around camp immediately!" Sniffers started.

A wave of gasps arose from the crowd.

"Why? They've been in peace with us ever since we settled here!" One meowed.

Sniffers looked around, "Because, they are under new leadership…so I've heard…Foreststar was it?" He asked Titan.

"Yes…" Titan replied.

Lightningstorm curled her lip, and thought, 'Foreststar? I've heard something with that beginning before…'

Ebony prodded Lightningstorm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh…nothing…just thinking," Lightningstorm replied.

Lightningstorm shook her body. Above rain fell hard, pounding on her body. She sniffed around, and scented a water vole. She pinpointed its position, and started to stalk it. She prowled the little brown water vole, and leapt onto it at the right time. The brown water vole squirmed, but got bitten on its neck. Lightningstorm picked up the vole. She dug it in the ground, and headed for the river.

Lightningstorm wavered her way through various types of bushes. Little twigs stab her soft pads as she walked towards the river. She sniffed the air, and soon heard the gurgling sound of the river.

She sniffed around, looking for any prey or predators. Lightningstorm padded through the last of the shelter, and entered a small clearing, in which the river flowed through. It was the territory line for the rogues and Airclan. The rogues had never been any trouble to Airclan, and were granted a small piece of their territory in trade for them to never attack Airclan.

Lightningstorm peered into the water looking for a fish. In her early years of training, she was taught how to catch fish, and prey on ground. She had never really like her first way of catching fish. She didn't like jumping in the water, and swimming against the current just for a fish. So she made her own way of fishing.

She put her paw up in the air, as a silvery scaled fish swam on the current. Lightningstorm, ready to scoop up the fish, was interrupted by a cat.

"Hey? What are you doing?" The cat meowed. Lightningstorm looked up, and saw a blue tabby cat watching her at work.

"So…what are you doing?" The blue tabby asked again.

"Um…catching fish?" She meowed, unsure of what she had just meowed.

"Oh! That's nice…I never learned how to catch fish…" The blue tabby meowed quietly, "Do you think you could teach me? I'm Mosswind by the way, and you look familiar!"

"Um…I can't really teach you…I'm not allowed to be near Airclan warriors, and apprentices." Lightningstorm meowed. The name Mosswind reminded her of something…something stuck way far back in her mind.

"Oh…yes…our new leader…my son…" Mosswind meowed, her eyes saddening with the pain of what he was bringing to the clan.

"Well…I need to go now Mosswind!" Lightningstorm meowed. She then took off into the forest.

'I know her…but not really…it's odd…I…know that warrior, but not really!" She thought, as she made her way to the giant tree that was home to the clan.

She pushed some clumps of moss together, and slumped down on it.

"Moving all this emergency moss for the elders is hard!" Lightningstorm meowed to Ebony.

"Well look at Gala over there!" Ebony meowed while pushing her thirteenth clump of moss over to a huge pile of watery moss.

Gala tried to roll a log, but failed. She strained her muscles, and pushed harder. Lightningstorm padded over, and helped her friend. She pushed on the log the same time as Gala did.

"Thanks" Gala panted. They both rolled the log across the clearing. Lightningstorm then went back to moving moss.

"Lucky for Titan, he doesn't have to work…neither does Rock!" Ebony meowed when Lightningstorm came back.

"I wonder who my mom was…" Lightningstorm meowed randomly.

"Um…I wouldn't be able to tell you that, but maybe Sniffers could…" Ebony replied to the random question.

Lightningstorm padded towards a huge hollow in the Great Tree, after she was done moving all the moss that was assigned for her to move. She padded inside, and bowed her head.

"Yes?" Sniffers meowed quietly.

"Well…um…I was wondering if you could tell me how I…was born here," She asked.

"Yes, well um…you weren't born in the rogue encampment…" Sniffers meowed quietly.

"Then…what happened?" She asked.

* * *

**N/A: Well now there's a cliff...well next up: Foreststar has taken action of Airclan. **


	4. Chapter 3: Airclan

**N/A: Okay well this is now to Airclan...as you suspected!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, but the warrior story concept...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Airclan, filled with destruction.

The New Allegiances

Airclan:

Leader: Foreststar-A black pelted tom with white splotches

Deputy: Aspenfur-A brown pelted tom, with black hind-legs

Med. Cat: Dawnfur-A grey-blue pelted she-cat

Warriors:

Swiftleg-A pale yellow-sand pelted tom

Nightclaw-A black pelted she-cat

Firetail-An orange pelted tom

Tigereye-A tabby orange pelted tom

Mosswind-A tabby blue she-cat

Silvertail-A silver pelted she-cat

Spiderheart-A black pelted tom, with white lines down his legs.

Flowerstorm-A tabby brown she-cat with black paws

Apprentices:

Crowpaw-A black tabby tom

Brackenpaw-A brown pelt tom with black spots

Shrewdpaw-A grey pelted she-cat

Snakepaw-An orange pelt tom with black streaks

Sandpaw-A sandy pelted she-cat

Queens:

Glossfur-A grey pelted she-cat

Elders:

Pinefur-An old grey pelted tom

Scorchfur-A red pelted tom with black streaks

Frostmask-A frosty white pelted she-cat

Shadoweye-A black pelted tom with a significant white tail

Tornleaf-A blue-green pelted tom

Other cats:

Toxic-A green tom with yellow spots tom, seemed to have fallen in paint that wouldn't wash off

Fuzz-A white pelted she-cat, Fluff's sister

Fluff-A white pelted tom, Fuzz's brother

Fudge-A brown tom with black spots

Lizard-An orange tortoiseshell she-cat

A black she-cat watched the clan move. Her pelt gleamed, and was glossy from grooming. Spottedstar, the former leader, had been killed mysteriously in her sleep. Her eyes grew into small, narrow slits, as she remembered what had happened.

She was just on her way to the leaders den in the morning after her warrior vigil. When she padded inside, she saw her leader dead, scarlet blood streaming down from her head. It seemed that a rogue, in Foresttail's opinion, killed her while she was sleeping, and Nightclaw had fallen asleep on her vigil. Most cats glared at her, as if it was her fault, but she knew it could have been Spottedstar herself, or Foresttail, at the moment. But she couldn't just blab out that Foreststar had murdered his own leader, so he could become a leader, and lead destruction into the clan.

She looked down at his paws. She wished she could have been there for Spottedstar. Protecting her leader, instead of sitting outside near the entrance to camp. She sighed.

"Hey? You all right there, Nightclaw?" A pale yellow tom meowed behind Nightclaw.

"Hmm…oh…ya, everything's all right. You don't have to worry about me, Swiftleg!" Nightclaw meowed, yawning loudly. She sighed once more, and added, "I think I'll go hunting with Crowpaw" Nightclaw padded towards the apprentices den.

She poked her head inside, and called for Crowpaw. A small, quite haggard, black tom padded towards his mentor.

"Yes?" Crowpaw meowed holding his eagerness inside. He usually exploded with happiness when he saw his mentor, but he was calm today.

"I was thinking we could go hunting today!" Nightclaw meowed in her friendly voice.

"YAY!" Crowpaw exploded with happiness. He always loved hunting, or training. He jumped around meowing, "I'm going hunting. I'm going hunting!"

Nightclaw watched her apprentice use his hunting skills on the plump, juicy brown mouse. Not only did she watch his hunting skills, but also watched his agile skills too. The black tabby apprentice crouched like a lopsided badger, that couldn't see.

"Umm…maybe we should work on your crouching skills…"Nightclaw meowed watching the apprentice tip over. Crowpaw popped back up.

"Yah, sure..." Crowpaw meowed, shaking himself. He followed Nightclaw into a farther region of the forest.

A grey-blue pelt she-cat hurriedly padded around a huge badger's hole, or it _used to be._ The she-cat picked up a white tulip looking herb.

'_New medicine cat! Great honor! Very easy!' _She remembered her old mentor mention to her. _'Nothing so special here, just healing sick cats! And it sure isn't easy…' _She thought.

She placed the herb in a small hole, which contained many other white tulip looking herbs.

'_Dungweedle…okay you would use that for…um…hind-leg cramps! This isn't easy! I barely remember what that black berry is! Now I regret being a medicine cat…if only I was a warrior...' _She thought.

She then remembered her ceremony last evening.

* * *

**N/A: Now this goes into the past!**

* * *

The sun was high in the air, and she was padding back from her herb searching. She had just brought a bundle of watermint, Seedwiddle, and Twinberries, and was on her way to the medicine cat's den, when Scorchfur, her old mentor, told her he was ready to retire.

"Well, I think you're ready to become a full-fledged medicine cat, Dawnpaw!" Scorchfur had meowed to her. Dawnpaw staggered back, apparently surprised with this. She didn't know what to say.

"What did you think I would _have_ to die, for you to become a medicine cat?" Scorchfur asked.

Dawnfur was so taken aback she didn't reply. She hadn't really thought about it. Maybe she assumed that, yes. A pulse of excitement went through her as she guessed what happened what might be coming next.

"Dawnpaw, a medicine cat receives her name when Starclan decides she, or he, deserves it," Scorchfur meowed. "Dawnpaw, my dream from yesterday, that our warrior ancestors brought me over the hill to see the beautiful colors of dawn were not just a dream. It showed me how highly Starclan regard you!"

Dawnpaw purred in agreement, the dream was from Starclan, as she had thought.

"Come forward." Scorchfur beckoned Dawnpaw with his tail, "Foreststar has already begun your ceremony!"

Dawnpaw followed Scorchfur up the huge boulders that shielded Foreststar's den from enemies and birds. She sat next to Foreststar, which made her tiny compared to his massive size.

Scorchfur padded forwards, beckoning Dawnpaw to follow.

"I, Scorchfur, medicine cat of Airclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons."

The words seemed familiar to Dawnpaw from the warrior ceremony she had seen for her clanmates. Her paws tingled, as if the sun had scorched her fur.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I…I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnfur. Starclan honors your courage and you faith."

Just as a clan leader would do at a warrior ceremony, Scorchfur rested his muzzle on Dawnfur's head. Her head full of stars, Dawnfur bent to lick her mentors shoulder.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!" She whispered into his ears.

"Dawnfur! Dawnfur!" Cats from the crowd called, and others joined.

Dawnfur bowed her head. "Thank you-all of you. My paws were guided by Starclan in everything I have done, and I hope they will continue to guide me for the rest of my life."

"May Starclan grant that it is so," murmured Scorchfur, and most others echoed his prayer.

All except Foreststar, who had already started leaving. Dawnfur glanced at him, her face saddening.

"Don't worry a whisker about him. Tonight will be your first night as a medicine cat!" Scorchfur meowed. His face was filled with such pride and affection that she knew Scorchfur was right, it would be her first night as a medicine cat.

* * *

**N/A: Okay, now it's present!**

* * *

Dawnfur sighed. All she had done that night was stock up herbs. She knew it was wouldn't be much fun without her old mentor teaching her what the herbs were named, and what the cured. They all cured…except for Deathberries and Logusweeds.

Nightclaw padded in with a mouth full of mice. Crowpaw, who was walking with pride, had a mouth full too. They both padded to the fresh-kill pile to drop their mice.

Nightclaw chose a one of the mice Crowpaw had caught. They had made some real progress today. It was nightfall so most cats were already sharing tongues, and sharing mice or other freshkill.

Nightclaw finished with her mouse, and stretched. Today had been a long day, and nice rest would help. She started padding to the warriors den, when she noticed Swiftleg padding into the medicine cats den. She bounded to him.

"What's wrong now?" She asked him.

"Oh…remember how I told that Dawnfur wasn't so happy with her new job, well she want to talk to me again. Like we used to in the old days…" Swiftleg replied. Nightclaw glanced at him. She knew he was closer to Dawnfur then friends, and she finally blurted out her opinions for this.

"Swiftleg! You can't do this! It's…against the warrior code to love a medicine cat, or have one love you! You'd rather abandon me, and go for forbidden love!" Nightclaw hissed.

"No! Yes…wait what? You like me?" Swiftleg asked.

"Not anymore!" Nightclaw replied in rage. "How could you fall in love with that mangy little furball? Dawnfur's weak, and she's never clean!"

Dawnfur, who was listening to the argument, hissed in fury. She jumped out of the badger's hole, her fur standing on end. Nightclaw glared at the medicine cat, she unsheathed her claws.

"Don't insult me! Or Swiftleg!" Dawnfur spat.

"Don't order me around, you little furball!" Nightclaw growled. She jumped at Dawnfur in rage.

It was an all out cat fight. Nightclaw and Dawnfur were at each others necks, when Scorchfur interfered with the battle.

"In the name of Starclan, what are you doing? Especially you Dawnfur, I thought you promised not to fight unless your life was in danger. What kind of Medicine cat are you!" Scorchfur meowed harshly.

The harsh words pierced Dawnfur's heart, and she bounded into the medicine cats den.

"Nightclaw you should be ashamed of yourself too! Fighting a medicine cat is not the clan way, and it never will be!" Scorchfur spat at Nightclaw.

Once Scorchfur had left, Nightclaw gave Swiftleg a cold, stern glare.

"I will get my revenge on the mangy furball!" She whispered to Swiftleg. "Even if it means fighting her again!"

Swiftleg entered the medicine cats den. He saw Dawnfur squished into a small ball.

"Dawnfur, are you alright?" Swiftleg meowed padding towards her. She didn't answer.

"Dawnfur! Don't ignore me. It wasn't my-" Swiftleg started, but then he noticed dark berries next to her. They were, what every clan feared most, Deathberries.

"Dawnfur! No!" Swiftleg wailed in grief. It was only a matter of time before she died. He had to do something, but what?

* * *

**N/A: Oooo...makes you probably want to read more! Anyways, next chapter: Lightningstorm's story! Ta-da! Then we continue on here...**


	5. Chapter 4: Only Time will Tell

**N/A: **Okay, after so long I finally posted the next chapter! Anyway, read on and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors concept, but I own the characters and plot.

* * *

Chapter 4: Only Time Will Tell

Lightningstorm listened to Sniffer's detailed story. She started remembering some of her memories.

"And so, with that Forestkit, I think that was his name, left you and your brother to die." Sniffers finished, smacking his lips. It hadn't taken a long portion of his valuable time to explain the story.

"I…can't believe I was born in such cruel family," Lightningstorm muttered. It was incredulous that she was born in such a family, let alone Airclan. She had devoted her life to the rogue band, and never knew she wasn't born in it.

"Yes, your siblings were quite cruel, but now you know your story." Sniffers meowed. "You may go now."

Lightningstorm bowed her head before leaving.

She was in deep thought before arriving at the Bronze-rank den. The ranking system was quite complicated. There was many, many names, and some were more confusing than the others.

She had never thought of this subject before. It never occurred that it was complex either.

"Are you okay?" Ebony inquired, glancing at Lightningstorm's yellow pelt. She looked up, and glanced at Ebony.

"Oh, yes, sure whatever you say," She answered, distracted by her thoughts. Ebony shook her head; she had never seen Lightningstorm distracted so much.

"Well, I'm going to get some freshkill. I think you should just head back to the den." Ebony meowed, padding towards a large hole in the middle of the camp.

"Sure," Lightningstorm droned. She padded slowly towards the den.

Lightningstorm woke up with a start. She shook her head, ruffling all the yellow, matted fur.

She hadn't bothered grooming herself for a while, and she had become horribly matted over the time.

She had just started grooming herself, when Star jumped in. Her fur was on end. "Who is that?" She caterwauled. Lightningstorm quickly leapt into a more fighting stance.

"What's the matter? Where's the fire?" Lightningstorm asked, looking around cautiously.

"There's an odd, yellow tom out there!" Star informed Lightningstorm, trying to hide behind a rock.

Despite Lightningstorm's recent fear of her curiosity, she padded out of the den and peered around the clearing that made the camp. Around three rogues had cornered the intruder into a large boulder. She saw Sniffers glossy black pelt weave its way towards the intruder.

Sniffers pushed Rock aside and stood in front of the pale-yellow cat. "What do you want with us?" Sniffers inquired, unsheathing his sharp claws.

"I am Swiftleg of Airclan." Swiftleg started, looking straight into Sniffers emerald green eyes. "I was just walking around the forest. I have no intention of attacking you."

Sniffers turned to Rock to consult on what they should do. Swiftleg overheard Rock saying that he was a spy for Airclan. He looked around the rogue's camp in interest, finding many useful ways to provide shelter to the cats that lived in the camp.

Then he saw Lightningstorm, and he saw the pale-yellow fur that reminded him of the kit that had been stolen by a rogue-Foreststar's sister Lightningkit. He was only an apprentice back then, and was the only cat to meow that he couldn't have defeated a rogue. He remembered the day, his most humiliating day when Forestkit actually had fought Swiftleg and won.

Lightningstorm noticed Swiftleg watching him, and started moving back into the den. She didn't want any attention from an Airclan warrior right now. She bumped into Star who was cowering behinds long strings of grass that grew in the den.

"Swiftleg, you may go back to your clan, but if you ever set paw on our territory again we will fight until you die." Lightningstorm overheard Sniffers meow. "Tell your leader that we rogues will not be defeated by your clan."

It had been a quarter-moon since this event, and Lightningstorm had decided to visit Airclan's camp next moon.

Ebony followed Lightningstorm past the bushes that surrounded the rogue encampment. Lightningstorm was going to show her how to fish in her own style, since Ebony hated getting wet too.

"How do _you _fish?" Ebony asked, as they both neared the river that separated most of Airclan territory and the rogues. Ebony seemed to enjoy learning new techniques, especially with her friends.

"I use my paws to scoop out fish!" Lightningstorm answered smelling for any Airclan cats. She didn't want to run into anyone else while she taught Ebony her private fishing lessons. Ebony seemed thrilled to scoop fish out of water, as her soft-blue eyes glimmered with excitement.

They both padded out of the undergrowth and reached the river. The current was calm and slow and was perfect for fishing lessons. Lightningstorm approached the edge of the stream, and observed the current.  
Ebony caught sight of a fish, it sleek sliver scale flashing in the sunlight. "Look! There's one!" Ebony exclaimed, pointing at the fish with her tail. Lightningstorm held up her paw, making sure that Ebony was watching, quickly scooped the fish out of the water. It landed on the grass and flopped around.  
Ebony bit it quickly, killing it. She looked for another fish and got ready to scoop one out of the water. As soon as she found a fish, she scooped it out, flinging it into the air. She carefully watched where it would land and sank her teeth into its glossy body.  
Lightningstorm was impressed that Ebony had mastered it so fast. "Well done, Ebony! You could beat me." Lightningstorm meowed, still shocked. Ebony puffed her fur in pride and took the fish by the tail.  
"Better hurry back to camp; Rock is expecting us." Ebony meowed, muffled by the fish in her jaws. Lightningstorm nodded and bounded through the clearing.

Rock paced around the entrance to the rogue camp; waiting for the two warriors to show up. He caught the sight of Lightningstorm's yellow pelt, and prepared to inform Lightningstorm and Ebony the news.

Ebony approached Rock, the fish still in her mouth. Lightningstorm followed after placing her fish in the fresh-kill pile. As she sat next to Ebony, Rock opened his mouthed to talk.

"Lightningstorm and Ebony," Rock started, his blue eyes watching both of them, "Sniffers has decided that, to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, you two will go to Airclan and persuade Foreststar to call off his pointless plan of attack." Rock saw Ebony drop the fish.  
Lightningstorm flinched; she had no intention in talking with her cruel brother. However, she did want to visit Airclan territory. She replied, "Won't we look like we are scared?"

Rock thought about her question. "You'll have to take that up with Sniffers—it is his idea." Rock replied and waited to answer any other questions. Ebony was still shocked as her fish was lying dead on the grass beneath her paws.  
"Won't we be intruding? I don't want to raise the tension between us two camps." Lightningstorm asked, hoping not to annoy Rock. He seemed in to remain calm, but he didn't have an answer to that question. "You really should consult Sniffers; I only know the outer parts of his plan." Rock answered.  
Lightningstorm nodded and nudged Ebony awake. She shook her head, ruffling her glossy black pelt, and picked up the fish again. She seemed to have heard everything, as she mewed, "Should we talk to Sniffers?" Lightningstorm pondered this for a moment than nodded. They would definitely need to consult him for more information.

Sniffers was the only cat Lightningstorm never truly understood; he was chock-full of dreams for the rogues and plans to make them happen. Lightningstorm watched him call forward all the cats in the camp. Ebony was sitting beside her, her fur brimming with excitement.

"All cats who have gathered under this tree, listen to what I have to say." Sniffers started, eyeing each cat individually, "I have decided to send two of us rogues to go to Airclan and persuade Foreststar not to attack us. I have faith that these two rogues will be able to complete their mission."

Lightningstorm saw approval in most of the cats' eyes, and saw Sniffers nod curtly to Rock. "Rock will escort you to the border, than you are on your own." Sniffers meowed after dismissing the rogues.  
Ebony eyes glimmered as she thought about how they were going to avert a battle between the two camps. Lightningstorm remained calmed and inquired, "When are we going to leave?"  
Sniffers jumped down from the rock he had been sitting on, and replied, "You leave tomorrow at sun-high. Rest well."

With that said, he padded away and Lightningstorm followed Ebony to the den to sleep.

* * *

**N/A: **The next chapter should come up soon...Well review please! 


End file.
